Server History
Server History This is where the history of Paradigm Factions is recorded, PLEASE do not edit or delete any of the records unless you have evidence that they are false. First World, 2017 '''Early April - (1AD) 1st-10th''' This is the time period in which the world of Paradigm was created. It was at this point that the first states began to form across the world, and the first lolcow of Paradigm, [[Kansan00]], was subjected to relentless persecution by the newly-formed nations. The first attack on Kansan was carried out by JewishSnail, the leader of [[Isnail]], with the motivation to cleanse the server of Kansan's 'progressive faggotry'. This caused Kansan to go into hiding and eventually find a new home elsewhere. The second attack on Kansan was organized by Xmadx, who led the [[East Side]] nation, due to Kansan declaring war on him as a joke. Kansan was then slaughtered by a joint military operation composed of forces from the East Side and the [[Philippines]], thus being rooted out of his newfound home. It was around this point at which [[Solvada]] was established (a notable faction who would found the [[Coalition of the Right]] at a later date). Kansan then took refuge with the [[Soviet Socialist Republic]] during a massive population boom. This influx in players would overshadow most other states in the world for a period of time. Subsequently, many right-wing states on the server felt threatened due to the rise of this giant left-wing power that was the SSR. Solvada's Emperor proposed the drafting of a mutual defense treaty between his own nation and a number of other moderate and radical right-wing states. This culminated in the foundation of the first major and long-standing military [[defensive pact|alliance]] on the server, officially called the '[[Imperial Coalition of Nations]]', though alternatively known more commonly as the 'Coalition of the Right'. Later, around this time, [[BigBuilderMcGee]] leaked the location of and committed arson and theft against the SSR, resulting in his persecution by the SSR and leading to the formation of the [[Confederation of Socialist States|Krakow Pact]] (which brought peace between the Coalition and the SSR). '''Mid April - (2AD) 10th-20th''' The Coalition War After Kansan00's continued persecution, a distaste for BigBuilderMcGee motivated him to publicly release the location of [[Rhodesia]]'s headquarters. Being that Rhodesia was one of the founding members of the Coalition, they began to mobilize their military forces and chose to declare pre-emptive war on the Soviet Socialist Republic over the issue of granting Kansan asylum within their lands (and further ideological differences). The Coalition launched a majorly successful operation, invading the territories claimed by the SSR and killing many who defended them. The Coalition occupied the SSR's territory for a while however it made of with little loot. The loss of the battle culminated in the SSR fleeing from their unsafe and known territory and went to reorganize elsewhere. During the continued harassment of the SSR by Coalition forces, Kansan attempted to capitalize on the desperation by attempting to acquire more valuable resources for his own gain. The SRR, however, stripped him of citizenship for his ambition, and exiled him from their lands. Following the news of this occurrence, the Coalition decided to call for a white peace with the SSR so that they might focus on hunting down Kansan, who at this point was a wanted criminal by most Coalition member states. [[BigBuilderMcGee]] became wanted by the SSR and was listed as Kill-on-Sight if seen armed and alone near their lands (unless accompanied by a Diplomatic companion). The agreement to stop actively pursuing BigBuilderMcGee brought forth the Krakow Pact, which would bring an end to the Coalition War and lead to the formation of the [[Confederation of Socialist States]] (CSS). Post-War Period Following his exile from the SSR and continued persecution from the ICN, Kansan retreated to an island in the middle of the ocean and established the nation of [[Scania]], with him as its only citizen. Now that Kansan was no longer a major threat, the Coalition chose to focus on internal affairs, and began drawing up plans for an international network of roadways, as well as a headquarters building for Coalition conferences and diplomatic engagements, located within Solvada's capital city and doubling as the Royal Palace of the Solvadan Emperor. Around this time, two other notable nations were formed, one being the [[People's Socialist Arab Republic]] (PSAR), under the leadership of MicahMrPres, and the other being the revolutionary communist [[Vanguards]], founded and lead by concept42 and his party. Following the birth of these two nations, the SSR took interest in forming a military alliance of its own alongside both of them in response to the ever growing threat and influence of the Coalition. This culminated in the formation of the [[Confederation of Socialist States]] (CSS), lead primarily by the SSR. Tensions momentarily increased between the Coalition and CSS yet again, when BigBuilderMcGee insulted the Chairman of the PSAR by criticizing his faith. The PSAR immediately declared McGee as an enemy of the state, and asking Rhodesia to force McGee to publicly apologise for the Chairman's humiliation, or punish him justly. The Rhodesian government refused, and the Coalition acted by declaring their support for Rhodesia and mobilizing their forces in preparation for another war. The PSAR assured the Coalition that it did not desire war between the CSS and the Coalition, and attempted to deescalate tensions. This de-escalation proved unnecessary, however, as Kansan injected himself in the deliberations, sparking fierce debate between the members of the Coalition, and allowing the PSAR and Rhodesia to quietly agree to a neutrality treaty. The Dirty Skirmish & Raid on Scania It wasn't long before Kansan made his presence known to the people of Paradigm again, specifically by meticulously building up his armaments and making bold moves into Solvada's territory. During a scuffle atop one of Kansan's hastily-made TNT cannons, Kansan was slain by Ricarius with a piece of [[dirt]]. The event then prompted the Coalition to respond by planting a mole within Scania, allowing them to discover the secret location of Kansan's island base. The infiltration was successful, and Scania was subsequently invaded en masse by Coalition forces. The combined armies of the CSS also came to reinforce the Coalition at Solvada's capital city, culminating in one of the first joint military operations between both alliances. After deliberating on their strategies together within the Solvadan Royal Palace, they went forth and launched yet another invasion into Scanian territory, this time resulting in the total annihilation of their underground base. The Coalition-Taoist Conflict Upon discovering that their lands had been pillaged and their resources stolen in the shadow of night, the Cossack peoples of Zaporizhia began to conduct thorough investigations, primarily to ensure that such a security breach does not occur again, but also in order to track down those responsible. After a long process of diplomacy with the Coalition, the Cossack's efforts to restore their stolen goods came to no avail. Without willingness of negotiation, there can only be war. The Coalition mobilized on the supposed thieves, a Taoist regime, and invaded their lands. After planning, surveillance maneuvers, and composing a battle strategy, the Coalition saw the fruits of their success, and reclaimed a fraction of what the Cossacks once owned. The Taoists fought with diligence against the invaders, however the battle quickly concluded with the Coalition only suffering limited causalities. The Taoists were driven from their lands in exile thereafter. '''Late April - (3AD) 20th-30th''' The Cold War As nations all over the world would come to learn of an ancient egg had fallen from the sky, expedition forces were sent by the CSS to recover this otherworldly relic. After an hour of defending and securing the area from right-wing agitators aligned with the Coalition, they eventually seized THE egg. The operation was a major success for the confederacy. With this victory as motivation, members from the CSS began an offensive towardss the heart of the Coalition for their disputed cowardice in not challenging them over the egg, to which the ICN responded with "It's just an egg". This conflict was brought up over bad blood between the Coalition and the CSS, regarding the first Coalition War and [[BigBuilderMcGee]]'s past exploits. A short battle, and period of long tension, took place at Solvada's castle, which would soon culminate into a three hour long diplomatic meeting between both CSS and Coalition superiors. During the diplomatic meeting, the Zaporizhian Cossacks, who were perhaps the largest military contributor to the Coalition, had voted to leave the Coalition on the grounds that their membership was dragging them into wars which they had no reason to be involved in. Furthermore, BigBuilderMcGee had decided that it would be best to also have Rhodesia resign in order to keep his allies from suffering for his actions. In response, the Solvadan Emperor called for a vote among all present and accounted for members of the Coalition to officially disband their alliance, as it was being made increasingly clear that the Coalition was becoming extremely divided between those who sought to wage aggressive war, and those who wished to only wage war as a last resort. After all votes were tallied and found to be unanimously in favor of the motion, the [[Coalition of the Right]] was dissolved, leaving the [[Confederation of Socialist States]] as the only active military alliance in Paradigm for a time. However, [[Solvada]] quickly responded to this fact by establishing a new military alliance dedicated exclusively to the ideals of isolationism, non-interventionism, peaceful relations, and mutual support and defense between members. This new defensive pact would be called the [[Imperial Commonwealth of Nations]], and it is characterized by Solvada's more defined role as its host and leader, in contrast to the decentralized leadership of the Coalition. CSS-PSAR War Mere days after the dissolution of the Coalition, the CSS began to shake from its own internal unrest, specifically in regards to the [[People's Socialist Arab Republic]]. When a few lower ranking members unofficially stated the admission of the [[Islamic State]] into the CSS, the PSAR was appalled and felt that such an acceptance of "Daesh" was an insult to everything that the PSAR stood for. The PSAR responded to this insult by declaring a formal withdrawal from the CSS, which was later called [[Araexit]]. Fearing that the CSS would respond with hostility towards this action, they established the [[Mecca Pact]] with the United Empire of [[Solvada]] and its client states within the Imperial Commonwealth of Nations. PSAR then resumed its previously-declared war against the [[Islamic State]], which they continued to justify was based on ideological differences in opposition to "Daesh" religious radicality. Amidst this war, they tracked down a major ISIS stronghold, carpet-bombed the base, killed many terrorist inhabitants, and forced [[Siddeeqi El Salem]] to escape via the tunnels under the base The PSAR was later led to believe that ISIS had been formally denied membership in the CSS, and they then requested re-admission into the alliance now that they saw the issue as resolved. Tensions began to rise once again as the PSAR's Chairman laid claims that all member states within the CSS were given equal status, and therefore that the PSAR was an equal to the SSR. In response to this statement, which the SSR considered to be a grave and treacherous insult to their authority, the CSS leadership (notably [[shipsimfan]]) decided to strip the PSAR of its membership in the CSS and declare war on them. The justification for war, as posed by the CSS, was the following: Unlike the ICN, the CSS was not formed as a voluntary association, and member states are not given the privilege of leaving without consequences. As the CSS mobilized its forces for war, they were approached by the leader of the [[Islamic State]], [[Siddeeqi El Salem]], who offered his aid and support to the CSS in the war to come. Siddeeqi had information on the whereabouts of the PSAR's base, and offered it to the CSS so that they might assault the PSAR at their homeland. The [[Islamic State]] was still at war with the PSAR at this time, so Siddeeqi decided to take advantage of this opportunity. Before the CSS could begin its attacks, Siddeeqi invaded the PSAR's capital city, and killed its Chairman, [[MicahMrPres]], in a noble coup to overthrow his rule. Former General of the PSAR, [[VodkaAlien]], fled moments before war was declared due to his disputes with Micah's behaviour on leading his men on a 'wild goose chase' and thus formed the Communist Arab nation of [[Jordania]]. The newly-reformed Islamic State of PSAR, now led by Siddeeqi El Salem as its new Caliph, was then re-admitted into the CSS with open arms. Furthermore, since the transfer of leadership within the PSAR, the Emperor of Solvada had declared that the terms of the [[Mecca Pact]] are no longer in effect, thus ending the defensive pact between PSAR and Solvada. World War I (AKA The War Against Solvada) Not soon after the CSS had adequately quashed the attempt at secession by the PSAR, the SSR began to turn its eyes elsewhere for more opportunities at bloodshed and war. They saw Solvada as an easily-justifiable target, considering their prominent role within the former Coalition of the Right, as well as the signing of the Mecca Pact with the PSAR during Araexit. The SSR was able to quickly persuade the other nations within the CSS to mobilize for action against this enemy, and very soon war was declared. Once news of the impending siege came to Solvada, the Emperor immediately called upon the former members of the Coalition, as well as his other allies, to render aid, allowing him enough time to get his people to safety and plan out a counteroffensive. Soon after the bloody coup within the PSAR, El Salem was forced into hiding after a revolution among the working class Arabs, and he reestablished the [[Islamic State]] following this revolution. The former Arab states clashed in a struggle for power for a number of months, until [[MicahMrPres]] seemingly returned from the dead, retook control of the government (with little resistance), and established the [[People's Revived and Expanded Socialist Arab Republic]]. Following the onset of the rather brutal conflict taking shape across Paradigm, El Salem's [[Islamic State]], in congruence with the [[Buddhist Communist Party]], resigned from the [[Confederation of Socialist States]], citing a claim of the [[Soviet Socialist Republic]]'s attempts at war-mongering and global domination, as well as a corruption of the values that they believed the alliance stood for. Following their withdrawal, they formed the temporary [[Alliance For Freedom]], vying for the dethronement of [[Shipsimfan]] from the position of Generalissimo of the SSR and the CSS, and to reform the CSS in the spirit of its original purpose. Agreeing with these conditions but acknowledging their differences, a number of other nations, including [[Solvada]] and the [[People's Revived and Expanded Socialist Arab Republic|PRESAR]], joined the AFF and took part in a strike on the SSR headquarters. Though a military stalemate, it proved ultimately successful, as Shipsimfam's military generals declared his rule contrived, and overthrew him. These generals left the SSR, forming the rump state known as '[[BetterSolvada]]' in spite against their victorious foes, and the SSR was disbanded. Without a flagship nation, the former vassal states of the SSR elected to dissolve the CSS. '''Early May - (4AD) 1st-10th''' The Dark Days Following the relatively peaceful period following the dissolution of the CSS, the world fell into a months long state of darkness. No records of anything, from the slightest movement of troops to the largest war, was found during this time. It was is if a higher power had simply paused the world, as resumed it as s/he saw fit. Following this period, the world was rediscovered, renewed with a fresh sense of vigor. USA's Rise to Prominence A new player on the global scale rose to the front of global politics following the Dark Days: [[EnchantedBlade]]. He, after claiming desire for world dominance, declared war on nearly every nation on the server, putting [[Solvada]] at the top of his wish list. His military forces committed bombing campaigns against Solvada (failed) and the [[People's Revived and Expanded Socialist Arab Republic|PRESAR]] (structural damage), before announcing his plans to "turn Solvada into a crater" and continue his merciless bombings against unaffiliated states. For this claim, he was imprisoned for a month, and upon being released, signed a truce with the PRESAR, and pledged to continue his mission of destroying Solvada once and for all. It is not known where [[EnchantedBlade]] resides to this very day. The Second Coming A powerful storm erupted over the entire world, but with no rain. Many died from lightning strikes that seemed to come from out of nowhere. As the world cried out that this was the end, [[MicahMrPres]] saw a starnge image off in the distance. He approached, and saw a fiery bush seemingly with no cause. He summoned his disciples, [[Sir_Willy]] and [[Teladox1]], and they were lead to the PRESAR's lone chapel by a voice in the sky. There, the altar of the church burst into flames, and the voice from the sky commanded the men to jump in to cleanse themselves of their sins. All were fearful of their coming death, but Micah jumped in, and was not harmed. Following this miracle, the voice from the heavens declared [[MicahMrPres]] a prophet, and Micah named [[Teladox1]] and [[Sir_Willy]] his disciples. The disciples travelled to the End of the World, where the voice from the heavens provided them with his [[New Commandments]]. Finally he tasked the disciples to spread his message to the ends of the earth. '''Mid May - (5AD) 11th-19th''' This is the end of the recorded history; if there is anything more needing to be added, please do so.